


Dealing with Demons

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Body Suspension, Bondage, Demon Inuyasha for a little bit, Fingering, Gags, Human Inuyasha, M/M, Manipulation, Prostate Milking, Sesshomaru is an asshole, Swearing, They are not brothers in this, full body suspension, slight dehumanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: “How naive,” Sesshomaru smirked, the first vestiges of emotion playing across his face. “But you are mildly interesting, if only for the fact that you survived to maturity.” He paused moving his hand lower to play with the bindings around his chest. “I must keep you alive until I find your sire, else we will have no evidence at his trial. If you are cooperative, and if you haven’t succumb to your nature, I will release you.”Inuyasha took in the man’s face, but it gave nothing away. He could be lying, but the important thing was that he wasn’t trying to kill himright now, and he needed it to stay that way, at least until he could get out of these stupid bonds. “Deal.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More dice rolls!  
> D4: non con  
> D6: first meeting  
> D8: Inuyasha  
> D9: abduction  
> D12: prostate milking  
> D20: manhandling
> 
> There didn't turn out to be much manhandling in this one, but oh well. I banged this out in one day and I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 
> 
> Edited by Udunie, who's only knowledge of the show is that Sesshomaru is hot.

Inuyasha kept his head down, ignoring the servants that worked around him, just as they ignored him. Eventually they all finished their business, leaving him in suffocating silence. He was strung up in a strange combination of red ribbons and a steel cage. His arms were suspended carelessly over his head. His thighs were tied wide apart, leaving him exposed. There was something encasing his cock, but he couldn’t see what it was, his crotch covered in the ribbons. He felt like he was in a giant spider’s web. He tried to claw at his bindings but they held firm, and it seemed the more he moved, the more restrictive they became. 

He had taken one step into civilization, had just gotten a glimpse of the town, when he had been attacked. He didn’t get to say two words to the guards before they came after him. 

He had just wanted to see one Inu demon before he had to hide away again. That was too much to ask, he supposed. 

Inuyasha jerked at the sound of the door opening. A woman entered, carrying a bowl with a savory scent wafting out of it. She smirked viscously as she held it under his face, the intention clear. He glared at her before knocking the food out of her hand, letting it tumble to the floor. 

She waved her hand as if she had been stung. “Filthy mutt!” she cried, and slapped him across the face. She left without picking up the bowl, which was fine with Inuyasha. He wasn’t hungry enough to beg yet. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his mind clear.

He must have fallen asleep, for when he was next disturbed his head shot up, his neck sore from the awful angle. There was a man leaning in the doorway. He was tall and slim, dressed in a white robe adorned with red flowers. His hair was as longs as Inuyasha’s, and somehow even whiter. The markings on his face told Inuyasha that he was looking at a Daiyokia, maybe even someone from the royal family. The man studied him with cold, narrow eyes, the gold of his iris shining in the low light. 

“When the bounty hunters had told me what you were,” the man said softly, “I thought they must have been lying.” He stepped into the room, slowly circling him, running his hands over the red ribbons. Inuyasha was filled with a sense of unease. He could feel this man was powerful in his very core. Inuyasha stood no chance, even if he wasn’t bound. He would have to be clever to get out of this, which wasn’t his strong suit.

He growled when he felt a hand prodding at his sides. He looked down his body to see the man sitting underneath him, examining his chest impassively. “You have no markings,” he mused. “Who sired you?”

“Why do you care?” Inuyasha snapped, trying to pull away from the invasive touch. 

The man glared at him from the corner of his eye. “You must have been sheltered for your own protection. Do you even know who I am?”

Inuyasha snorted. “Someone who gets pissy enough to ask that.”

The man slid up, deftly maneuvering around the ribbons to sit so they were face to face. Inuyasha was unnerved by his blank face, he couldn’t tell if this man was angered by his comment, but he certainly didn’t seem amused. “My name is Sesshomaru, Hanyou. But I suspect that means nothing to you.” Inuyasha nodded slowly, unsure if that was the response the man was looking for. “I need to know who wrought you, so we can punish him.”

Inuyasha smirked. “Well, shit, I wish I knew then,” he said, “That asshole left without so much as a ‘see you later.’”

“What of your mother?”

Inuyasha flinched away from him, his ears flattening against his head. “She’s… She’s dead.”

“I see,” Sesshomaru said. He began poking at Inuyasha’s face, pulling at his ears with sharp claws. “She must have made sure you were protected from anything that could incite your rage. I’ve never seen a half breed as old as you.” 

“What?”

“Demon blood, no matter how weak, will inevitably overcome a human body. Half-demons go feral, attacking indiscriminately,” Sesshomaru explained. “Any agitation will only expedite the inevitable.” His fingers came to rest against the base of Inuyasha’s throat. “It’s better to just put you down before you become a threat.” 

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, taking a moment to figure out the words he didn’t understand. “I haven’t attacked anyone,” he insisted, “You can’t punish me for something that might never happen.”

“You do not know our laws,” Sesshomaru said smoothly. “We take blood dilution very seriously here.” 

“I’ll leave then,” Inuyasha snarled. “I’ll leave your land, be someone else’s problem.”

“How naive,” Sesshomaru smirked, the first vestiges of emotion playing across his face. “But you are mildly interesting, if only for the fact that you survived to maturity.” He paused moving his hand lower to play with the bindings around his chest. “I must keep you alive until I find your sire, else we will have no evidence at his trial. If you are cooperative, and if you haven’t succumb to your nature, I will release you.”

Inuyasha took in the man’s face, but it gave nothing away. He could be lying, but the important thing was that he wasn’t trying to kill him _right now_ , and he needed it to stay that way, at least until he could get out of these stupid bonds. “Deal.” 

Sesshomaru hummed, seemingly pleased. He got to his feet and began pacing around Inuyasha. “You must have markings somewhere. Perhaps we just need to bring them to the surface.” Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulders and tugged, and the bindings allowed for him to rise up, despite how unforgiving they had been to Inuyasha’s movements. Sesshomaru raised him so that Inuyasha was at his chest. He stood by Inuyasha’s side and pulled his rear up to match, spreading his thighs even wider.

“What are you doing?” Inuyasha asked.

“Simply put, agitation,” Sesshomaru said. “I am feeling unusually lenient today. I’m not going to cause you pain, you might die. My thought is that I take advantage of your position.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the tip of Inuyasha’s ear. “You’re already bound up so prettily.” 

Inuyasha tried to pull away, not knowing what the intention was, but sure that he would not like it. Sesshomaru placed his hand firmly on his ass. His finger traced along his waist, slipping into his crack and pressing against his hole. 

Inuyasha jerked in the bonds, tensing up. “What the _fuck_?”

“Hush,” Sesshomaru ordered. He reached into his robe and pulled out a flask, dipping his fingers inside bring them back to his ass, now wetted. Inuyasha tensed, trying to keep him out, but he had no idea what he was doing, what he was protecting himself against. Sesshomaru was patient, pressing forward at the right moments, playing with the muscles until they relaxed enough for him to slip inside.

Inuyasha whined at the feeling. It wasn’t painful, but definitely weird. He was hyper aware of the shape, and that he knew there was a deadly claw inside him. Perhaps Sesshomaru was lying after all, and he intended to rip Inuyasha open from the inside. When he felt another finger pressing at him with the same plan, he tensed his whole body, just to be safe.

“Hanyou,” Sesshomaru warned. “That is not cooperating.”

“Well if I knew what the fuck you were doing, maybe I’d be a little more helpful,” Inuyasha snapped. “I fucking doubt you’ll find any of your ‘markings’ in there!”

“I do not need to explain myself to you,” Sesshomaru said, “You must relax.” He waited a moment, feeling the tension give way around his finger and pushed the second one in. 

Inuyasha gasped, the sensation becoming decidedly uncomfortable. Sesshomaru pulled them out halfway to pour more of that liquid onto them then dove back in. The digits started moving around, as if searching for something, while Inuyasha strained away in what little space he was allowed. 

A spark of… something, traveled up Inuyasha’s spine. It wasn’t pleasure, it was too sudden to be that, but it was tantalizing. He tried to look down his body, as if to find it, but could only see his bound cock. 

Sesshomaru chuckled, short and cruel. “It’s good that we share this in our anatomy,” he said, pressing against that spot again. This time, knowing what was coming, the sensation brought with it a pleasing warmth. Inuyasha shuddered with it. Sesshomaru started a pattern, pushing against the thing inside him sharply, then moving his fingers back and forth. Inuyasha slowly relaxed into it, each press of those fingertips bringing new warmth that swirled around his body. He wanted more. Sesshomaru had another hand right? Why wasn’t he using it to touch him? On his cock specifically. Soon he was panting with need, moaning on every downward press, his only thought that he had to somehow get a hand around his dick.

He tried to make Sesshomaru go faster, raising his hips up to meet the thrusting fingers, but the ribbons doubled down restricting him even more. Inuyasha whined, trying again even with no room to move. Sesshomaru wasn’t going fast enough, he couldn’t come like this. He needed more. He didn’t think he was imagining the pace getting slower. Soon there were only soft touches to that special place, random and fleeting. He was taunt as a bow sting now, ever anticipating the next touch but never knowing when it would come. “More,” he moaned, turning his head to stare up at this demon.

“You do not order me, hanyou,” Sesshomaru said.

Rage boiled in Inuyasha’s chest, seeing this man’s coldness in spite of his plight. He was responsible for this! He should fix it! Instead, he kept Inuyasha on a knife’s edge, between empty and too much.

Inuyasha snarled with a ferocity that surprised even him. His hands balled into fists as he tried to struggle against the bonds once more, uncaring if he got free but needing to do something. 

“There you are,” Sesshomaru said, satisfaction coloring his voice, but not so much as making his lips twitch upward. He used his free hand to lift Inuyasha’s chin higher, running his thumb over the skin under his eye. Inuyasha tried to snap at those offending digits, knowing it was foolish, but he had to show this man he was not going to take these cruel offenses without a fight. Sesshomaru didn’t even try to avoid the small attacks, his fangs not even piercing his flesh.

“Fascinating,” he said. He pressed down onto the sensitive nerves inside him, speeding up his pace to constantly tease the spot, massaging it but still too slowly. Inuyasha was constantly making noise, either angrily growling at Sesshomaru or whining helplessly. 

Something broke inside Inuyasha, scorching heat flooded through him, touching every muscle and sending it into a spasming mess. It wasn’t sharp like an orgasm was, it was longer but somehow less intense. His cock felt like it was oozing, slowly releasing come as the fire swirled around him. He slumped in his bindings, still feeling too hot and dizzy. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had been cheated of something amazing. 

Sesshomaru was still examining his face. He looked away unable to stand the cold impassive face when he felt like he had been hung out to dry. Every exhale he took was still tinged with a snarl. He pulled his fingers free, wiping them clean on the red ribbons. “Purple stripes,” he said, calmly. “That will narrow it down.” He stepped away from Inuyasha, facing him for a brief moment, as if to memorize his features one last time. “Unfortunately, it is unlikely you will win this wager, hanyou. It would be interesting to see what you can endure.”

Inuyasha only snarled at his retreating back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a dice roll, but this went so far off track it's not worth posting. 
> 
> Edited by the lovely and amazing Udunie!

Sesshomaru didn't deign to acknowledge the servants that surrounded him as he walked through the kitchens. He had not moved the half-breed from where he had been dumped when he had arrived, but that was to change. The fuss being kicked up by his presence was too much to be ignored, especially when it had taken the notice of his father. 

The door to the storage pantry was ajar, and when he stepped inside, he saw a young girl going about her business, pressing herself against the wall so to be as far away from the hanyou as possible. The pup in question was awake his eyes cast down to the floor, slowly raising, widening in shock as he saw who had come to visit him. They had returned to his original golden color, as opposed to the strange teal. The servant bowed to him quickly and scurried away, leaving them alone. 

Sesshomaru slowly stepped forward, letting the door bang close behind him. The half-breed flinched, his ears flattening to disappear into his matted hair. "I thought you left me to die," he snapped. 

"I will keep my word to you," Sesshomaru said as he reached up play with the ribbon around the metal. "I have heard you are not eating."

He tried to turn his head away, but was stopped by the restraints. They had grown very tight over the past few days, leaving angry marks along his skin. "I do not trust them," he admitted in a small voice. "Their food smells off." 

"They wouldn't dare poison you," Sesshomaru scoffed. "Not when I have ordered your survival." The hanyou just shook his head. "I'm going to release you from these. I am moving you to a new cell. You will walk in front me calmly and quickly."

"I-I don't know if I can," he said. "I can't feel my toes."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that. "You can, or you will be dragged through the palace."

"Oh fuck off," he griped. "I'm not trying to be difficult, but I can't do what I can't do!"

Sesshomaru pressed at the mechanism holding it all together, letting his prisoner drop to the floor like a dead weight. He cried out in pain, curling up slowly, his fingers going to his calf and kneading at the muscle. His movements were stiff from disuse. When he finally sat up, he started to untangle himself from the ribbons. Sesshomaru put a hand out, and he paused in his movements. He grabbed the half-breed's shoulder and pulled him to his feet, pushing a bit of energy into the restraints, so that they clung to his skin. He wrapped his hand in the strand around the man’s neck and tugged him in front, marching him out the door. The half breed did not resist, Sesshomaru doubted he had the strength to do so.

They passed countless people as they walked to the other side of the palace. The hanyou would shy away from them, almost tripping himself as Sesshomaru pushed him onward. "They will not touch you, hanyou." 

"My name isn't hanyou," he snapped. "It's Inuyasha."

"I would prefer to just call you beast," Sesshomaru said impassively. 

"Does that make it easier to kill me?"

"Killing you would be no more strenuous than flicking my wrist," Sesshomaru said, "Nothing could make that easier."

"That's not what I meant," Inuyasha sighed, "but I guess that's an answer."

They arrived at an inconspicuous door, braced with iron plating and a large lock. Sesshomaru pushed him inside. The half breed looked around the empty room, no doubt seeing the large claw marks covering every inch of the walls. "This is where we keep your kind. You would have been taken here, had it not been occupied."

Inuyasha turned his gaze to him, his eyes shifting between anger and fear. "You promised you wouldn't kill me!" 

"If you cooperate," Sesshomaru reminded him. "Being an ungrateful child is not being cooperative. " 

Inuyasha threw his hands up. "Come on! You keep adding stuff on. How am I supposed to know what you want unless you tell me."

"I did not think I had to tell you to eat, I had wrongly assumed you had a semblance of intelligence," Sesshomaru quipped. "If you do not eat, you will die, and if you die what is the point of making an agreement in the first place?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, his eyes had trailed over behind Sesshomaru, looking out into the garden that was out the window. "How... how long have I been here?" 

"You have been here for four days," Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha couldn't hide a flash of fear before he tried to cover it up. "And have you found that bastard yet?" 

"That is not information you are entitled to," Sesshomaru said calmly.

Inuyasha groaned. "Fucking bastard, I'm not asking where you keep your valuables, I just want to know how long until I can high tail it out of here."

Sesshomaru turned away and stepped out of the door. "You will find out if you ever learn to ask politely," he said, closing the door just as Inuyasha was about to charge at him. 

******

Inuyasha paced along the walls, restless in the windowless room. He could faintly hear people passing him in the halls. He had banged on the door at first, hopeful that someone wouldn't know who he was and let him out, but no one had responded. He knew he had to get out of here soon, he could feel the new moon drawing close. Someone was bound to see him weakened, and under no circumstances could he be seen. 

He stumbled in his pacing as his foot got caught in those infuriating red ribbons. He kicked it out of the way in anger, falling to his ass, crossing his arms over his chest. His claws were digging into his bicep, he refused to add to the horrific destruction in this room, it felt like losing himself a little. He had to get out of this place, tonight. 

He spent the day moving around, stretching out his sore muscles. He was frustratingly bored, but it was much better than hanging vulnerable in the storage closet. An eternity later, there was loud fiddling with the lock. He crouched down, ready to strike. "Lord Sesshomaru said you can understand speech, correct?" 

"Yeah, " Inuyasha answered. 

"I've been told to make sure you eat," the voice said, "stand by the back wall, don't move." Inuyasha did as he was told, glaring as the door opened further. To his surprise, a wolf demon entered, carrying a tray of steaming foods. He wasn't as well dressed as the inu he had seen around here, his clothes consisting of pelts and leather straps. His dark hair was in a high ponytail to show off his full demon ears. He had a self-satisfied smirk, showing off his sharp canines. He set the tray down, but then also took his own seat right beside it. He gestured to the food. "You can come over now, but don't try anything. Lord stick in the mud wouldn't like it, and I have better things to do than try and teach you a lesson." 

Inuyasha took the steamed bun from the top of the plate, not looking away from his new man. He was also staring at Inuyasha, studying him intently. "I'm not gonna shove it up my sleeve, ya know." 

The wolf demon laughed. "I guess not," he admitted, "I'm just really curious. I've never seen a hanyou that could talk before."

"You and everyone else apparently," Inuyasha grumbled. "I don't see what the big deal is. I've never gone crazy, like they all seem to think."

"Oh you will, there isn't one who hasn't," he said so matter-of-factly. "They just don't know why you haven't yet, your sire must have been pretty weak or something."

"Not my problem," Inuyasha said around a mouthful of food. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Koga," he said, pointing his thumb to his chest. "I'm just visiting. First time in the Inu tribe. How 'bout you?"

"I..." Inuyasha hesitated, confused by the question. "I was just... trying to find somewhere to go."

Koga cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" 

Inuyasha stared at the food as he continued eating. "I was stupid. I wanted to see someone like me, and look where that got me." 

Koga snorted. "Yeah, you should have just stayed where you were." 

They lapsed into silence as Inuyasha finished his meal. His gaze fell on the opened door, seeing the long shadows cast by the trees outside. "What's the moon been like?" he asked, hoping he sounded casual.

"Can't you feel the pull of it?" Inuyasha shrugged, not looking at him. "It's been getting smaller, barely there last time I looked at it." 

Inuyasha's breath hitched. He didn't dare ask further, it didn't matter. Whether it was tonight or a few days from now, he had to get out of here. He could not let them see him on the new moon. He knew in his soul he would not survive that. 

Koga saw that he was done and collected up everything, even checking to make sure that he hadn't taken anything. "Well, you've been interesting, Inuyasha," he said as he stood, "You're by far the best entertainment I've been provided since I got here." 

Inuyasha eyed him carefully, watching for the moment his eyes dropped down to the handle. He darted forward, his feet landing on the tray, knocking him off balance. Before they could both fall, he pushed his way passed him, out into the hallway. He didn't hesitate, running for the window and busting his way through. Thankfully, they were on the first floor, so his feet landed in soft sand and grass. He had to waste precious seconds getting his bearings, scanning along the edges of the garden. He couldn't see another clear exit, but this place had a sloped roof, and he could easily jump to the top. 

As soon as he was in the air, he felt a hard tugging around his legs. He was flung to the ground, skidding across the ground, burning his exposed skin. He quickly pushed to his feet, trying to get out through the other side instead. A hand wrapped in his hair, slamming his face into the ground. He couldn't see above him, his hair covering his eyes. "Now think very carefully about your next move, kid," Koga growled in his ear. "I could tear your throat out right now, no one would question if you went feral."

"I need to get out of, here," Inuyasha said, quickly. "I just want to leave, Koga. I'm not gonna hurt anyone." 

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't," Koga said, "But you aren't my prisoner. So what we're going to do is you're going to get up nice and slow, and if you go back in there quietly, we won't have to..." A shadow passed over his face as Koga trailed off. Inuyasha felt ice freezing his insides. He could smell this person, like a lightning storm smothering him. "Hey, Sesshomaru," Koga said with a nervous laugh. "We were just having a little fun, that's all."

"Do not presume to lie to me," Sesshomaru bit out. Inuyasha felt the weight on his back disappear. He tossed his hair to the side and stared up at what was happening above him. Sesshomaru had Koga by his neck, holding him off the ground, completely ignoring Inuyasha. The shadows made his features seem sharper. He tried to push himself to his feet, but Sesshomaru's free hand lashed out, taking Koga's place in his hair. Without letting either of them go, he stalked back over to the cell, not giving Inuyasha a chance to get upright. Sesshomaru practically flung him into the far wall of the room. 

Inuyasha quickly turned to press his back to the wall. Though his face remained that maddening mask of calm, Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's rage hitting at him in all directions. He grabbed at the ribbons encasing Inuyasha, he felt a zing run through them as they fell harmlessly to the floor. Inuyasha was foolish enough to revel in his new range of motion, didn't have time to before Sesshomaru had one strand and started crisscrossing it roughly across his body. Inuyasha tried to struggle away, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to register it, flipping him over like it was nothing. He tied his forearms flat against his back. He couldn't get his breathing to settle down as the demon went lower, the restraints circling around his thighs. Sesshomaru knocked him off his feet and tied them to his thighs. He felt hogtied, but that wasn't the end of it, each strand hung off him still, and Sesshomaru hefted him off the ground by them. He couldn't see what was happening, but he struggled against it. His whole body weight was evenly distributed, and when Sesshomaru raised him up, he was in free fall for a moment, making him let out an ear piercing scream, but he settled still high in the air, staring up into Sesshomaru's cold eyes, searching for a sign of what was to come. He still had one ribbon pinched between his claws, the first loop went around his throat, the next going tight over his lips, cutting at the sides of his mouth. The last, and most terrifying, went around his eyes, leaving him in total darkness. 

"You," Sesshomaru growled, "shall be dealt with later." 

********

Sesshomaru was fully prepared to open the door to a thrashing, mad beast. He heard small, high noises as he unlocked it. Even with the lack of moonlight, he could see the shape of Inuyasha, hanging where he'd been left, slowly spinning around. He was twitching, his breath hitching with what looked like sobs, but he was mostly still. He smelled... off, but he attributed that to the scents of fear and sadness finally taking over. Sesshomaru took out the candle he had taken with him, lit it, and set it down. Inuyasha startled at the light, muffled shouting showing his distress, and that is when Sesshomaru truly took him in. Inuyasha had changed somehow. Black hair fell down from his head, his skin was darker, it seemed. If it weren't for his unmistakable stench, he would have suspected that he and Koga had somehow switched places, but no... It seemed that this was a human Inuyasha. Who seemed to know exactly what sort of dangerous situation he was in. 

Sesshomaru reached out, cupping the boy's chin to turn it to his liking. Inuyasha flinched, but didn't know where to turn. Sesshomaru released the ribbon covering his face, first around his throat, then his lips. Inuyasha's breaths came harsh and ragged. "Sesshomaru?" he gasped. Sesshomaru remained silent, running his fingers along this new experience. He had no idea what had caused this, perhaps this was why Inuyasha had survived the curse of his kind, he was defective in some way. Sesshomaru had not been this close to a human in probably ten years. He didn't think any of them had been this soft.

"Please," Inuyasha gasped, "I- I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do." 

Sesshomaru unraveled the ribbon, revealing wide, dark eyes. Inuyasha made no effort to hide his emotions now, reeking of fear. Dried tears were crusted in the corners of his eyes. 

"You knew this would happen," Sesshomaru confirmed quietly, brushing the grime away with his thumb. Inuyasha nodded frantically, making the ropes swing him slightly. "You will tell me why." 

Inuyasha bit his lip, his gaze falling. "I can't."

Sesshomaru's fingers tightened on his jaw. "You will," he pressed. "This must have happened before for you to fear it so. Is there a trigger?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else."

He lifted his chin to force eye contact. "There is nothing else you can barter with, there is nothing else you have of value, hanyou." 

"Please," he begged. "Please, I'll do anything."

"Yes, and then you will tell me anyway." 

Tears rolled onto Sesshomaru's fingers. "You'll... You'll just use it to hurt more people," he accused, "And you're just going to kill me now, so what's the fucking point?" 

Sesshomaru took a moment, studying the pretty purple eyes. On a whim, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Inuyasha jerked back, but after a moment he relaxed into it, letting Sesshomaru do as he pleased, and what pleased him was exploration. Inuyasha followed his lead, letting his mouth open, he seemed to be soft and smooth everywhere: The inside of his mouth, his placid tongue, his dulled teeth. There was no resistance, even if he had wanted to, the human would not have been able to hurt him. 

Sesshomaru pulled away, taking in Inuyasha's flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. He felt inside something that was rare and unreliable: sympathy. it was not something he valued in himself, his merciless nature making him very good at enforcing his land’s laws, even in the face of rabid half-breeds too young to know their crimes. He couldn't fathom what brought it out now. Perhaps it was the fact that Inuyasha seemed to be willing to do anything to survive, smart enough to know when to beg, charming enough to make a demon let his guard down. Inuyasha was truly a rarity, worthy of being studied by Sesshomaru. "I can give leniency," he said, "To a frightened, caged animal, only doing what it foolishly thought was in is best interest." 

Inuyasha glared up at him, even as his blush deepened. "Has anyone ever told you you're an ass?" he snapped. 

Sesshomaru placed his index finger against his chest, pushing until he swung gently. Inuyasha tensed, trying to brace himself, but he had nothing to hold onto. "No one else would dare," Sesshomaru admitted. He caught Inuyasha by his forearms, spinning him around so that he faced away. He was at the perfect height for exploration, and Sesshomaru did not let the laws of modesty deny him his indulgence. No one would have to know. 

While common sense would say the restraints were in the way, Sesshomaru found their presence enticing. He started with that long neck, licking and biting, watching as it was marked up so easily. He was soft in a way that no demon could ever compare to. His fragility offered a unique challenge. Sesshomaru was often much stronger than his bedmates, but this human could be snapped with a misplaced thought. He needed to find that precious line. Sesshomaru lowered himself, knowing that if anyone had come through this door, they would mistake his position as a sign of weakness. If that became the case, he would simply kill them. The demon leaned forward to get a closer look. Earlier, he had placed the ribbons to weave around the half breed’s torso, perfectly framing his small, pink nipples. Sesshomaru swiped his tongue over one, pleased when he felt the muscles jump. He held the human by his hips as he coaxed the little nubs into hardness, lapping at one, then the other. He let his hands roam after a while, when he was sure Inuyasha was not going to twist away. His fingers glided over the smooth flesh of his ass, taunt and tantalizing in the position it was in. 

He brought one hand to Inuyasha's lips, who knew to open his mouth, laving the fingers and covering them with his own spit. Sesshomaru made sure that his claws were pulled away from the skin, so that there would be no wounds that could get infected. It was not something he had ever had to worry about in situations like this, but he disliked the idea of risking his life. If anything was going to kill this man while he was in Sesshomaru's care, it would be Sesshomaru himself. Inuyasha was not trying to bite him, on the contrary, he seemed to be moaning, the small noises muffled by lips tightening around him. 

Sesshomaru pulled away from his chest to stare up at him. Inuyasha opened his eyes wide when he felt this mouth pull back, desperate sounds fell from his lips. Sesshomaru pulled his fingers free, interested to see what he would say, but even with nothing impeding him, he did not articulate what he wanted, merely staring down at Sesshomaru, confusion starting to cloud his features. Sesshomaru suspected that he probably did not know what to ask for. Maintaining eye contact, he reached behind Inuyasha and started pressing into his hole. Inuyasha's breath hitched, his eyelids fluttering shut, so he did not see Sesshomaru's smirk as the human let him slip easily inside. "You want me to touch you there again?" Sesshomaru teased. Inuyasha's only response was to bite his lip. Sesshomaru started to thrust his finger around trying to elicit the proper response, he found the flat, smooth surface inside and gave a passing touch, but Inuyasha threw his head back, his hair flying forward. "You have to tell me what you want, human, how else will I know?"

Inuyasha took a few more breaths. "More," he demanded, trying to cant his hips into his touch.

Sesshomaru pulled away and added another finger. "There."

Inuyasha groaned in frustration. "You're doing this on purpose!" he accused. Sesshomaru simply worked him open without comment, letting his fingers occasionally graze the little spot. It made Inuyasha thrash in the bonds without fail. It was very different from the first time he had done this. Inuyasha seemed to squirm, not to get away, but because he just couldn't help himself. There was no hint of the feral creature that had appeared at the end, demanding release. Human Inuyasha didn't seem to know what he wanted. Sesshomaru had no such dilemma. He meticulously stretched the little hole, making sure that there would be no damage when he was done, constantly adding more spit and working four fingers into him. Inuyasha whined as they stretched him as his insides clenched around the new feeling. 

When Sesshomaru felt he was properly prepared he stood and disrobed, freeing his cock. Inuyasha's eyes zeroed in on it, emotions flickering across his face too quickly for him to read. He held his cock in front of his face, stroking it lightly. "Make it wet, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slowly licked his bottom lip, then shyly swiped his tongue over the head. The pressure was barely there, but it sent a zap of energy through him. Inuyasha was inexperienced and sloppy, and the lack of hands did not help his situation. He couldn't fit much into his mouth, but he was determined, building up as much slick as he could. If he had the mind for it later, he could teach the human how to do this properly, but now it was far more amusing to watch him struggle and come to his own solutions.

When he was satisfied, he pulled away, a trail of spit connecting them. Sesshomaru trailed his fingers down his side lazily as he circled back around. He wasted no time pressing the tip of his cock to that slick opening. It opened easily under the lightest of pressure, the human letting him slide all the way in without resistance. Inuyasha let out a long, drawn out groan, his muscles unsure of what to do, spasming around him like soft silk billowing in the wind. Sesshomaru took a moment just to analyze the strange beauty of the moment, letting himself relax into the sensations around him: The unnatural warmth of a human body, the scent of their arousal mixing together, the sharp shadows playing along sun-kissed skin. It was truly an experience, making him more engaged than he'd been for a while. 

Inuyasha grew impatient, his hips flexing, trying to move his body as much as he could. Short, low whines fell from his lips as he was not able to get the friction he wanted. Sesshomaru slowly pulled back, hoping that his dulled nerves still felt every inch drag inside him, then slammed forward. Inuyasha was knocked forward, the breath punched out of him. He was not teasing today, setting a brutal pace. He knew the right angles to get Inuyasha squirming for more. The ropes made him swing into every thrust, breathy moans pulled out of him like they were his natural language. He didn't seem to have any inhibitions anymore, laying everything bare as Sesshomaru had his way with him. He let his hands roam, playing with pert nipples, teasing his claws over vulnerable skin. His moans pitched up in intensity, so Sesshomaru picked up the pace as well, chasing his pleasure in his pliant body. 

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha gasped, urgency coloring his tone. "Touch me, touch me please."

Sesshomaru pinched at the nipple under his fingers. "I am already touching you," he teased, making a pointed thrust as well.

"Cock!" he cried, his voice trying to sound harsh, but he didn't have the strength of will. "Touch my cock!" 

Sesshomaru smirked, leaning forward to have a good angle. Good behavior was to be rewarded after all. Inuyasha practically sobbed at the contact, his hips rutting forward in a futile effort to keep up with his thrusts. It took mere moments for Inuyasha to tumble over the edge with a sharp cry, his body shaking so much the restraints around him were almost humming with the tension. Sesshomaru groaned as he felt the human's insides trembling and tightening around his cock, it only took a few more powerful thrusts before he was spilling his seed inside that tight channel, growling out his release. 

They both took a few minutes to catch their breath, Sesshomaru sliding out of him as he softened, come dripping out after him. Inuyasha hung limp in the air, his hair falling over his face. It seemed like a colossal effort on his part to lift his head as Sesshomaru came to stand in front of him, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. Sesshomaru ran his hand over his cheek one last time, before leaving him where he hung, turning to the door with the intent to leave. "Wait," Inuyasha called as his hand was on the knob. "Don't let anyone see me like this," he said, his eyes pleading. 

"I would have to know how long this lasts before I can decide that."

Inuyasha hesitated only for a moment. "I'll be back to normal by morning," he admitted. 

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding. No one else was to be visiting him that night anyway, it was nothing for him to agree. "You will be left alone." 

Inuyasha sighed with relief. "Thank you," he offered quietly. 

Sesshomaru didn't deign it with a response. The human's, half breed whatever he was, faith was misplaced. He was only doing this for his own interests after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp, this is back! Hope it you all like it.

Sesshomaru was not often away from the palace in times of peace. Investigations into the parentage of half-demons were often not as arduous as this, particularly when the indicators were so obvious. Only Royal Inu had purple stripes, and it should have been easy to find someone with ones going across his cheek. He had spent three days in the outskirts of his lands, following Inuyasha's directions of where to find his hiding place, after much coaxing. 

The small hut that lay before him was completely abandoned, the smells of both Inuyasha and sickness fading away with time. There was a grave, still bare of grass and foliage save for the wildflowers placed carefully at the head. There was a name written haphazardly on a plank of bark: Izayoi, along with a number, which Sesshomaru assumed to be her age. She was only 80 years old, which meant Inuyasha was much younger than Sesshomaru had guessed. If he had been born a full demon, he would have been no more than an infant at this point. It was strange to think of someone having to bury their parents themselves. He had seen other demons die, but they had been honorable deaths of battle. Humans just seemed to do it left and right for no reason at all, just another flaw in their design. 

The hut held little in worldly possessions, mostly clothes and baskets of rotting food. Inuyasha obviously planned to be back much sooner. There was nothing worth taking back with him, and he decided to leave the place as is. It wasn't worth the effort to destroy. 

He made his way to the nearest village, which was larger than he had expected, with stone walls and established streets. Once he had convinced the guards of who he was and his benign intentions, they took him to the local lord, a human with the stench of blood and wine. Sesshomaru did not suffer the posturing of the man, nor did he waste any time getting to the point of his travels. "What do you know of the woman Izayoi?" 

The human frowned. "She was my aunt, I believe. She died when I was young, however, and there are not many alive that would have known her more closely."

Sesshomaru waved that aside. "Summon all those who were here when she died." 

There were only three old women, all of whom trembled in his presence, or maybe that was just what old people did, Sesshomaru didn't plan on finding out. "What happened to her?" 

One of the women stepped forward slowly. "She died in miscarriage, my Lord." 

Seeing as both she and her child had lived, Sesshomaru easily deduced what actually transpired. She was either banished or she had fled of her own volition. "Around that time, were there any visitors that looked similar to me?" he pointed to his own cheeks. "One purple stripe here." 

The women were not so quick to answer, their withered faces creased with concentration. "There was a white-haired demon," one of them said slowly. "I do not remember his name, but he was here with a battalion for the capital."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. Do you remember the colors of his armor, or the flag that he flew?" 

The woman nodded hesitantly, reaching out with shaking hands to the brush and parchment laying before them. 

Now he was getting somewhere.

******

Inuyasha's head jerked up as he heard the locks on the door clicking, hoping that it was Sesshomaru. Despite his demeaning words scary powers, at least he talked to him. The last time he had seen the bastard, he had teased him with touches and kisses, but wouldn't let him finish until he told Sesshomaru where he lived. That had been... four days ago probably. Since then his food had been brought in by cold aured women who would toss his food on the floor. 

Even with that in mind he still jumped when he saw the pale hand pushing the door open, revealing a pristine and neutral Sesshomaru. He walked in, closing the distance between them quickly. Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, his back pressed against the wall. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked in greeting.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied. "You never mentioned that you have traveled so far. It would have cut this investigation's time down significantly." 

Inuyasha shrugged as Sesshomaru brought his arms behind his back, already braiding the loose ribbon to pull them tight behind his back. "I didn't know that. To me, everything is far."  
"Your lack of perspective has cost me precious time in more ways than one," Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha could swear he heard a huff behind him. He circled back around and drew the one wrapped around his neck up, spinning it around his fingers. Inuyasha thought that they looked better on his pale skin than his own. 

"So what happens now?" he asked as Sesshomaru tugged him forward. He hadn't bothered to gather up the other stray ends that hung from his chest and legs, so he had to be careful where he stepped. At least all the important bits had been covered since last time, Sesshomaru taking the time to wrap up his dick. 

"Now we go to my father," Sesshomaru explained.

"What does your dad have to do with it?" Inuyasha griped. Sesshomaru didn't answer, and he was left to stew in silence. They passed through a few hallways that were practically deserted, before stopping by doors three times taller than them, with two guards standing at the ready. 

Before they were opened, Sesshomaru turned halfway to cast one golden eye down at him. "Keep your head down, and do not speak unless someone asks you a question," he ordered, "And with any luck, you will live to see the sunrise."

Inuyasha had no time to be afraid before the demon was opening the doors.

*******

Sesshomaru opened the doors to the great hall, looking straight ahead to the throne on which his father sat. Inunotaicho was reclined in his seat behind the head table conversing with his advisers as they waited for him. Inuyasha dragged his feet as they approached, stopping before the stairs at the end of the room. There were other people milling around the sides of the hall, and the air of light conversations died out as they all focused on him and his prisoner. 

The Lords standing over them all turned to face him, Inunotaicho examining them curiously. "What have you brought to me, my son?" 

Sesshomaru tugged Inuyasha forward. He was looking around with open wonder. Sesshomaru imagined that this was quite the experience for him, given his small view of the world. He knew nothing of the customs that went with being in the presence of a king, but they were all used to the rabid actions of a hanyou, this was a trifle in comparison. "Honorable Father, I bring before you a half-demon, and the evidence to accuse his sire." he pulled a scroll from out of his sleeve and handed it to a page, who took it up the stairs to lay it in front of the ruler. 

His father waved for him to continue. "This half-demon was found in front of the city gates, and was captured by bounty hunters awaiting entry. I have learned through tracking down his hometown, that his sire is most likely Itsou, of our own clan." 

A shocked murmuring flooded the spectators and even got a rise out of his father, who stood as if to get a closer look even from that distance. Inuyasha turned to face him, his eyes wide at the news. He seemed to be taking in Sesshomaru in a new light almost immediately. He ignored it for now.

"Itsou..." his father mused. "what is your evidence?"

"He was stationed in the village in which he was conceived, and his stripe pattern is recorded to be identical to the half-demon's: a singular jagged purple stripe," Sesshomaru stated, "unfortunately, he was killed in action a few years later, and thus can neither confirm nor deny these accusations."

Inunotaicho nodded, his gaze going to the paperwork before him, reading over the details. The adviser to his left cleared his throat. "Lord Sesshomaru, I can't help but notice that this hanyou has no distinct markers."

"They only appear when he is agitated," Sesshomaru said, ignoring the blush that crept across Inuyasha's cheeks, "For the sake of modesty of the court, you will just have to take my word for it." The adviser nodded without protest. 

His father stepped around the table slowly, setting down the papers of Sesshomaru's report. His gaze studied Inuyasha more intently. "I find this evidence more than enough to convict Itsou of the crime of conceiving a child with a human. His closest living relative will pay for any and all damages done by the hanyou, including restitution for the dead," he ordered. "Since the guilty party is dead, I expect you to deal with the hanyou. Make sure you do not prolong it's suffering." 

"Now hold on!" Inuyasha snapped.

The entire room gasped at the outburst, and he could hear someone breathe 'it can talk!' Sesshomaru took great pleasure in seeing the uninhibited surprise in his father's face. It was always fun to break his regal facade. 

Inuyasha continued, unconcerned with the reaction he had induced. "I haven't done a single thing to anyone here, and everyone is treating me like I ate their baby or something!"

One of the advisers was the first to gain his composure. "How dare you speak to your lord this way! Lord Sesshomaru, control that beast!" 

Inunotaicho held his hand up to silence him. "Let him speak," he ordered, his voice still sounding a bit bewildered. "Tell me, how did you learn to speak?" 

"My mother taught me," Inuyasha huffed, obviously not understanding the importance of the question. "Look, ever since I came to this place, the only things I've done are get tied up and answer this guy's questions." he jerked his head in Sesshomaru's direction. "I haven't done anything wrong. I don't see why I have to die!" 

His father shot him a questioning look. Sesshomaru shrugged, unable to keep the smirk off his face. "It is true that the hanyou has not attacked anyone, nor has he committed any crimes," he confirmed, "however, he is capable of becoming feral like other half-demons. I have seen it happen." 

Inuyasha's blush increased, ducking his head to hide it behind his bangs. 

Inunotaicho stepped down the stairs, now standing before both of them, towering over Inuyasha. He gripped the half breeds chin between his fingers, pulling it upwards to examine his face. Inuyasha held stock still, his hands trembling where they were bound behind him. "This is unprecedented," his father said, turning his head left to right. "We've never had a hanyou that could defend themselves so eloquently. It changes things."

Hope sparked in Inuyasha's eyes just as the advisers started to protest. "My Lord, he can't be expected to live," one of them protested. "Their kind is dangerous, he could go mad at any moment."

"Or it could never happen," Inunotaicho countered, releasing Inuyasha to allow him to step back. Sesshomaru didn't miss the way he cowered into his side, perhaps sensing that he had no defense against all the powerful demons here. "We can learn much more from one that can talk." 

"We still do not know what the cause of such a state is," Sesshomaru commented, intentionally fueling his father's curiosity. 

"And what are you suggesting?" The adviser asked snidely. "That we just wait and see when he starts attacking people?" 

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Why not? It's not as if he can harm anyone in this room." 

Inunotaicho hummed in contemplation. "It is true that he cannot be left to his own devices," he mused, "And yet, as you say, you have done nothing to deserve punishment." He tapped his finger against his chin. "What to do?" He turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "You knew about this the entire time, yet you did not think it relevant to inform me?" 

"I mentioned that he was cooperative in my report," Sesshomaru answered blandly. 

His father narrowed his eyes at him, but let it slide, still too focused on Inuyasha and his situation. "I will have to think on what to do with him in the long term," he decided, "In the meantime, He will be your charge, Sesshomaru, since you've kept him alive this long." 

He felt Inuyasha stiffen at his side, like he was going to say something. He put a hand on his shoulder, tightening his grip in warning. Speaking out of turn had been acceptable once, but questioning a royal's decision was not something he would survive. Inuyasha was inexperienced, not stupid, so he wisely reminded silent.

"Be sure to not mistreat him," His father added, offering the hanyou a kind smile. "He is not a pet."

Not a pet, but not quite a person. He could have some fun with the half breed for just a little longer. "I will treat him has his station is due." 

*******

Inuyasha stumbled after Sesshomaru, reeling from all that had happened in that giant room. He didn't much care where they were going, so consumed with his thoughts. He felt like a lot of things happened in that room, and most of it went over his head. It was like these people had a way of speaking with their faces, and Inuyasha didn't speak that language. He was so overwhelmed that he could barely defend himself, or even protest his fate.

Maybe if he was lucky, he would get a chance to try again.

But for now, he was stuck basically in the same spot. Under the control of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, who was ordered to treat him well, but since Inuyasha didn't know anything about this world, that could mean pretty much anything. 

Sesshomaru led him into a room filled with plush seatings and a fireplace longer than his body. There was a small opening where Inuyasha could see the corner of a bed, or something resembling the cot he had slept at home. He had never seen such a comfortable looking place in his life. 

He was snapped out of his admiration by the tugging of his leash, leading him into the other room. His focus snapping pack to why he was here in the first place. "What the hell was that about?" He snapped. "You promised you would let me go! That was the deal!"

Sesshomaru gave him an unimpressed look, swinging the end of the lead around. "You've shown that you cannot be trusted, hanyou," he replied. "Even if you are not feral, you have shown that you cannot follow simple instructions, and thus have been placed in my care." 

"And what the fuck are you going to do with me?" Inuyasha shouted. "Aren't I so far beneath you that I'll just be in your way? If I'm not here, you don't have to worry about me." 

"What would you want out there?" Sesshomaru taunted. "There, where you will be feared, mocked, and attacked."

"I wasn't planning on staying here," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Then you would doom yourself to a life of pure isolation?" Sesshomaru smirked. "Here, you will at least be comfortable."

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life as your toy!"

"Interesting," Sesshomaru said. He tugged him forward, pulling him into his chest with a strong arm wrapped around his waist. "And what do you want?"

The question caught Inuyasha off guard. He floundered, and his eyes searched Sesshomaru's face, as if he would find an answer there. For so long his only wish had been to see his mother get better, and then she hadn't. When he had set out, away from his home, he hadn't had a goal, running as far as he could. When he dared to want something again, he had been captured. He didn't think wanting something was worth it to him.

Sesshomaru took advantage of his silence, pushing him back until he collapsed to the bed, his arms pressed into his spine, making his back arch at an uncomfortable angle. He watched as Sesshomaru untied the knots on his belt, revealing new skin that Inuyasha had never seen before. He felt mesmerized, watching the fabric fall away, discarded carelessly as if it wasn't more expensive that his life. He was covered with thin, elegant stripes, always in pairs as they cut across his body. He wondered if his looked like that, if he would ever get the chance to see them, or would he be killed before he had the chance? He knew he wouldn't get answers to those. "We're related?" he asked instead.

"Distantly," Sesshomaru confirmed. "Itsou was my father's cousin from the younger uncles of our family. I always knew that this was going to be the case."

"Why? 'Cause we look so similar?"

Sesshomaru's upper lip curled in a mockery of a snarl. "We look nothing alike."

Inuyasha guessed that was true. They had the same coloring: Sliver hair, golden eyes, but everything else was different. He could see now that Sesshomaru was sleek, thin. If Inuyasha hadn't known any better, he would have thought him waifish. In this good lighting, he could see that his eyes were much narrower, and not just from his constant scowling, and his was face thinner. It was like he had manifested whole, without having to go through the trials of life. Inuyasha bore the signs of his life, he thought, he even had a few scars, mostly on his lower legs. He couldn't help but think that they were meant to be in two separate worlds, if only Sesshomaru would let him go. 

Sesshomaru crawled onto the bed with a grace that was more akin to a cat than a dog. His eyes roamed over him, his face morphing into something almost predatory. The shadows that were cast over his cheeks as he hovered over Inuyasha, giving his eyes that glow they had in the darkness of his cell. There was little difference between here and there, except that the bed was far more comfortable. His breath felt locked in his chest as Sesshomaru came closer, his hair falling over his shoulder to tickle at his skin. He laid his lips on his neck, a soft pressure that sent heat blossoming inside his body. 

He still wasn't used to this strange practice, even though it felt so good, it felt wrong somehow. He just didn't know why. He figured, until someone told him, there was no harm in letting it happen, in enjoying how Sesshomaru's teeth ran along his collarbone. He moaned as he went lower, his pointed tongue tracing over him and swirling around his nipples, not stopping until Inuyasha was panting, his chest rising to get more. 

Inuyasha could see little flashes of satisfaction in Sesshomaru’s eyes, their gazes occasionally met, but Inuyasha couldn't handle the intensity along with everything else. He turned his head to stare at the greens and reds of the ceiling, letting the embarrassingly high noises he was making be adsorbed by it instead of giving them to the demon. It felt like a victory somehow. 

Sesshomaru sat up, pulling his leg up over his shoulder and laving it with attention. After such a long time in confinement, the position was a strain. His claws ran over the skin there before he reached to the side and grabbed a vial sitting on the table beside the bed. Inuyasha had a fairly good idea on what was in it. "What do you get out of all this?" he asked as he watched him coat his fingers. 

Sesshomaru licked up the side of his knee unconcerned with his question. He flipped Inuyasha over and pulled his hips up. Since his arms were still behind his back his face was smooshed into the mattress. The fingers were inside him within seconds, and Inuyasha relaxed into it. He wiggled his hips to get him to press against that one spot that made everything in him shake. The pads of his Sesshomaru's fingers teased at it, making his cock jump where it hung between his legs, but they retreated just as quickly. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru warned. "You have to be patient for such things."

"Oh, now I have to work for this too?" Inuyasha mumbled into the pillow. "Just stop being an asshole or don't do this at all." 

There was a sharp nip on his ass as another finger was added. "I will do as I please, hanyou," he said, "All you have to do in life is take it."

Inuyasha cried out as he was breached, the stretch making his hole burn, but not in an unpleasant way. He was surprised by the way the pleasure made the pain minimal, or turned it into something more. He didn't want to tell Sesshomaru that he didn't mind the pain, sure that it would mean more to come. He spread his fingers inside him as his other hand played with his balls, forcing a groan out of him. "Do you like that?" Sesshomaru whispered, leaning over him to play with his ears. They weren't used to being touched and flicked out of his grasp. "Remember, Inuyasha, you have to tell me what you want." 

It took a while for Inuyasha to catch his breath, enough time for Sesshomaru to stretch him properly. "I want... you to stop fucking teasing me." He squirmed to look over his shoulder, seeing Sesshomaru tower over him, his cock pointing out and ready. "Give me what you got."

Sesshomaru started down at him for a long moment, before a smirk slowly crawled along his face. He grabbed Inuyasha by the hips and pushed inside in one smooth thrust. Inuyasha whined as his whole body tensed. The feeling of something inside of him was so good, the shaft pushing against his insides and making him feel every inch. He had no leverage so he just had to kneel there and take it. He felt every thrust forward shake his whole body, driving him up into the mattress, muffling Inuyasha's cries as Sesshomaru pushed into him like he was trying to tear him open. Inuyasha felt laid bare, like everything inside him was being examined by Sesshomaru, so that he could move in just the right way to make Inuyasha's blood sing. It didn't feel like the first time he was touched like this, or even when he was human. He felt like he was moving away from his body, and any moment he would crash back down. 

That moment was when Sesshomaru designed to touch his cock. Inuyasha screamed as it all became too much his body struggling within its range as he came, writhing as he felt Sesshomaru punch everything he had out of him. His mind went hazy, and even with his arms bound he felt boneless and distant, like the world didn't matter anymore.

God, it was such a good feeling. 

He was pushed onto his side sometime later, Inuyasha barely registering that Sesshomaru had finished as well. He let his eyes flutter shut as something warm pressed into his back, not knowing whether it was Sesshomaru or not, but deciding he could wait to find out.

He was safe for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Or you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
